


红白玫瑰

by qwertyuiop10



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyuiop10/pseuds/qwertyuiop10





	红白玫瑰

巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格第七次踏入南方月桂树戏团。  
他是一个戏剧作家，他的戏剧精致绝伦。男人们喜欢他的故事振奋人心跌宕起伏，女人们喜欢他的人物暗流涌动深情款款。但他从不书写史诗，也不算最成功的戏剧作家——这不重要——他是最得体的绅士，也是公爵夫人们最理想的情人。  
没有人知道施魏因施泰格有多少情人——他从未被发现在深夜攀入任何一户闺房的窗棂，也从未被看见在清晨走出任何一座城堡的后门。但他一定有很多情人，他不可能没有情人，因为他的戏剧充满暗潮汹涌的情欲，隐秘地暗示着振奋的高潮后的余韵。  
没有人会想到施魏因施泰格这样在戏剧中毫不掩饰自己疯狂欲望的人会喜欢巴赫的平均律。  
他醉心于精致的调律体系，沉迷于平稳从容的音符排列，赋格曲的严谨恰到好处，极富深度又极致优雅，它们包罗自然规律和时光流转，它们是白昼是黑夜是清楚的光明和黑暗。  
施魏因施泰格，坦然直视欲望的深渊，深情拥抱纯粹的云头。

一个月前，皇家乐团演出专用的尼斯剧院临时修缮，施魏因施泰格穿着晚礼服，站在剧院门口凝望了一会儿外墙石壁上的人像雕塑。堂皇地违反逻辑的巴洛克建筑在夕阳中的光影具有吞噬灵魂的恢弘气势，但施魏因施泰格此时却在描摹剧院中大型管风琴更具视觉冲击力的铜质音管，他暗自担心内部修缮将影响管风琴的音响效果。  
半晌，无法听音乐会的施魏因施泰格终于挪动脚步，漫无目的地在嘈杂肮脏的城市街道上游荡，躲避酒鬼和妓女。直到夕阳最后的余辉渗入泥土，直到泥土开始翻起黑夜的暗流，他才终于在一家正在营业的剧院门前停住。  
剧院门上悬挂着“南方月桂树戏团”的牌子，临时的，但毫无潦草迹象。旁边的一行小字是“每周两场，驻留30天”，其中驻留天数是可更换的字牌——一个倒计时。施魏因施泰格进入正堂，服务台边放着节目单——杂技、滑稽戏、魔术——显然不在施魏因施泰格的涉猎范围之内。但作为戏剧作家，施魏因施泰格对所有人类都感兴趣，所以“为什么不呢”，他把手伸进装钱的口袋购买了最前排的戏票——以便清楚地观察舞台上演员的表情。

杂技纷乱喧杂，滑稽戏暗藏悲剧，小丑的油彩面孔和人群爆发的大笑使施魏因施泰格毛骨悚然。他看到空气中漂浮的灰尘伴随音浪的潮涌互相倾轧，在炽热的灯光中闪烁——熄灭——挣扎——消亡。  
施魏因施泰格身着晚礼服坐在最前排，胸口别着一支红玫瑰。红玫瑰刺过礼服、夹衣、丝绸衬衫，扎透他的皮肤，穿过他的肋骨，插入他正焦躁跳动的心脏。  
心脏破裂流出的血液淹没他的胸腔，涌入他的脖子，它们沿着他的毛孔渗出皮肤，浸湿他的衬衫，它们攀爬上他的额头，析出，然后顺着脸颊和脖颈流入他的领口。他为周围人没有为他鲜血淋漓发出惊惧的怪叫而感到诧异——他当然没有鲜血淋漓，他汗流浃背。

突然，灯光熄灭，灰尘沉寂，黑暗耐心地等待。一滴新集结的汗水划过施魏因施泰格的脊椎，他和黑暗一起等待，人群消沉。  
微光。  
微光打在舞台上的人身上，打在他的肩头，他的耳尖，他的紧闭的双唇。  
施魏因施泰格仔细去看。  
舞台上的人带有明显的拉丁裔血统，身着燕尾服，没有戴礼帽。  
舞台上的人闭着双目，睫毛下暗藏旋律。  
有人吹口哨。  
被撩拨，被取悦，舞台上的人睁开双眼。  
琥珀色的、勾人的双眸。  
施魏因施泰格瞠目。  
舞台上的人展开慵懒的笑容，伸展脊背。  
黑猫。施魏因施泰格想。  
这是南方月桂树戏团的魔术师。  
魔术师伸出十指，挂着笑容，有力的后腰。优雅的绾花，一枚银币。拉开燕尾服的衣襟，严谨的衬衫，精壮的大腿。勾起嘴角，眼光闪烁，一枚银币。  
跳动的十指，翻飞的银币，闪闪发光——消失——出现——两枚？——三枚——四枚——无底的深渊。  
是陨石的星际漫游，划破大气的闪烁流光。施魏因施泰格目击魔术师戏耍他可怜的银币。  
他的助手，性感优雅的女郎，在舞台中央悬挂起一个封闭的水晶盒子。  
火。银币中绽放，指尖上燃烧。  
人群的惊呼。  
被献媚，被追捧。火焰中，魔术师的脸，暧昧的笑容。  
银币即将燃烧殆尽，魔术师的手臂划出弧线，抛出，银币与火焰同归于尽，仿佛进入折叠空间，消弭无踪。  
“当啷”，封闭的水晶盒子里响起银币落地的声音，水晶盒子里燃起奄奄一息的火苗。  
人群的惊叹。魔术师放大的笑容，舌尖抵着上牙膛。  
施魏因施泰格大汗淋漓，痉挛的肠胃，燃烧的心脏，火树银花。  
黑暗，再一次的黑暗，再一次的光明中，向观众弓起脊背的魔术师。  
口哨，叫好，掌声。有人向舞台抛出手帕，然后是更多的丝绸和金币，魔术师直起身体，举手致谢。修长的优雅的微曲的手指，圆形的微凸的琥珀的眼睛。  
施魏因施泰格没有丝绸也没有金币，他有一支扎在心脏上的红玫瑰。他把玫瑰拔下来，抛向舞台。  
玫瑰匍匐在魔术师脚边。  
魔术师再次鞠躬，他伸手捡起玫瑰。施魏因施泰格抿起嘴唇。  
魔术师将玫瑰举在鼻下，他挑起眉毛，歪头微笑。他在与玫瑰接吻。但他目光离散，他没有看向施魏因施泰格。  
谢天谢地。施魏因施泰格如蒙大赦。  
散场后施魏因施泰格去看节目单上的名字，魔术师蒂亚戈-阿尔坎塔拉。

在南方月桂树戏团此后的演出中，最前排的戏票总是率先卖出一张，尽管那里看杂技的视角略显狭隘。  
施魏因施泰格关注着剧院门口的倒计时，那是卡西莫多的钟声——面目狰狞却清白无辜。

蒂亚戈将女助手装进箱子，他举起锯刀望向人群。  
炽热的灯光下，他额上的青筋，他耳后喷张的脉搏，他的、演绎出来的杀戮，吞没施魏因施泰格的呼吸。  
他在等待，等待祈求。——没有祈求，当然没有祈求。  
蒂亚戈耸耸肩膀，露出无辜的表情。纯粹的可爱。  
人群中微弱的笑声，施魏因施泰格放松了肩膀。  
蒂亚戈突然瞪大双目，举起锯刀，剁向女助手。疯狂狰狞的扭曲嗤笑。  
施魏因施泰格绷起脊背，他瞪着台上的魔术师，矮小的身形，宙斯的暴戾。  
骨骼撕裂的声音钻进骨骼，鲜血喷溅的粘稠融入鲜血。蒂亚戈看上去，琼浆一般的美味。  
这是魔术师与台下观众的隐秘交合。  
魔术最后，他的女助手理所当然劫后重生，吮吸蒂亚戈的舌尖。  
蒂亚戈再次在观众抛上舞台的众多奖赏中，捡起施魏因施泰格抛出的红玫瑰，抬起琥珀色透明的眼睛，目光涣散，舔舐花芯。

施魏因施泰格可以想象蒂亚戈高潮时的面孔，因为他看到了他溺水时的疯狂神色。  
南方月桂树戏团魔术师被倒吊在舞台中央，褪去了燕尾服，手脚紧绑，血冲面门，眼白泛红。下方是盛着死亡的水缸，荡漾着令人窒息的波光。  
施魏因施泰格坐在第一排，别着红玫瑰，抬头仰望蒂亚戈，如同仰望奥丁，绞刑台之王。  
铰链断裂，蒂亚戈扎进水缸，绒布拉紧，死亡的帷幔。  
半分钟。女助手拉开帷幔，蒂亚戈脱开了第一道枷锁，他的衬衫在水中漂浮，暴露出他暗色起伏的皮肉。  
一分钟。女助手拉开帷幔，蒂亚戈双手解脱，他修长的手指伸向脚踝。有力的后腰，施魏因施泰格确认。  
一分半。女助手拉开帷幔，蒂亚戈脱开一只脚，在帷幔闭合的瞬间，双手扒在水缸壁上，面目上是溺水中调戏死神的极致狂热，那是魔术师毫不掩饰的疯狂高潮。  
二分钟。女助手拉开帷幔。空水缸。  
女助手面向施魏因施泰格，挑起眉毛。施魏因施泰格感到自己受到了冒犯。女助手向前一步，蒂亚戈突然从水缸后跃出，紧搂她的腰肢，舔吻她的胸脯。  
挑衅。施魏因施泰格想。  
但他依然抛出了红玫瑰。他们的魔术师喜欢红玫瑰，观众知道。舞台上突然抛上了非常多红玫瑰。施魏因施泰格歪头看蒂亚戈。  
蒂亚戈浑身湿透，灯光打在怂拉下来的刘海上，在他脸上划下阴影的伤疤。  
他像第一天一样，弓起脊背，他与第一天不一样，他散发情爱的欲望，他身上的水滴在他的欲望中浑浊而粘稠。  
他准确地捡起施魏因施泰格的红玫瑰，没有亲吻和舔舐，依然没有看向施魏因施泰格，他把它别在裤腰带上。

蒂亚戈遵循所有魔术师的原则，从不在相同的观众面前表演同一个戏码。  
他站在舞台一边。他离施魏因施泰格足够远，足以让他无法触碰。施魏因施泰格离他足够近，足以看清他的一举一动。  
蒂亚戈的女助手举起手枪，枪口瞄向蒂亚戈的头颅。她全神贯注，像注视背叛了自己的情人。虚假的情人。  
蒂亚戈也全神贯注，但他目光柔和，仿佛诉说爱慕。虚假的爱慕。  
他们在舞台两端遥遥相对，演绎虚伪的爱情。  
枪声，人群惊呼。蒂亚戈将头甩向背对观众的方向。  
施魏因施泰格看到蒂亚戈凌厉的下颌骨，下颌骨下紧绷的凹陷。施魏因施泰格用力舔舐自己上牙膛的骨痕。  
蒂亚戈转头看向观众，嘴里叼着一颗子弹。  
草。施魏因施泰格需要他的情人们——他的确有很多友好的情人。  
魔术师蒂亚戈的嘴里叼着一颗子弹。  
蒂亚戈用舌头顶出子弹，勾起微笑。施魏因施泰格将红玫瑰抛向舞台，那是他心脏前最后的屏障。  
蒂亚戈在满台红玫瑰中捡起那一支，叼在嘴里，舌头卷住枝上的利刺。  
草。

这是南方月桂树戏团的第七次演出，卡西莫多的倒计时已经指向终点。施魏因施泰格第七次踏入南方月桂树戏团。最后一次。  
南方月桂树戏团魔术师蒂亚戈身着燕尾服，带上了白色领结。他站在舞台上，第一次开口说话。  
这是近景魔术，请坐上台来。低沉，微着鼻音，带着西语口音。  
先生，请您配合。蒂亚戈-阿尔坎塔拉对巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格说。  
施魏因施泰格瞪着眼睛看向面目单纯的魔术师。魔术师招手，如同伊甸园中诱惑的蛇。  
施魏因施泰格站在蒂亚戈面前，微微俯视他。  
现在您可以想象任何您想要的东西。  
你。施魏因施泰格想。他盯住魔术师豹一般的双眸，狩猎。  
想好了吗？蒂亚戈伸展手臂。请您把这个东西放在我身上。  
施魏因施泰格挑起眉毛，看着蒂亚戈伸展的手臂下、敞开的燕尾服里，挺直的躯干，一支红玫瑰。他在大庭广众之下，忍不住微笑起来。  
施魏因施泰格伸出舌头舔了一下自己的手心。蒂亚戈探寻的目光。  
然后他伸出手臂，顺着蒂亚戈第五根肋骨，斜穿入蒂亚戈的燕尾服，缠绕上蒂亚戈的躯干。  
呼吸交错，有条不紊。  
施魏因施泰格的手摸上蒂亚戈的脊椎，然后向下滑动，插进蒂亚戈的腰带。  
施魏因施泰格比蒂亚戈高，他确信他比他强壮。如果他把他压在台上，他毫无办法，他也许甚至会迎合。必胜无疑的，施暴的诱惑。赋格曲。  
施魏因施泰格抽回手臂。  
好了？  
点头。  
现在。蒂亚戈转向围在他们周围的双眸。这位……？  
巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格。  
这位施魏因施泰格先生想要的……  
蒂亚戈伸展十指，就像他第一个魔术。  
他从后腰拿出施魏因施泰格虚无的愿望，在施魏因施泰格的脸上扫过，带倒他脸上的绒毛，痒。他在施魏因施泰格的眼前晃动手指，就像描摹他的鼻梁。他用指尖摩梭施魏因施泰格的耳廓，透过骨骼的窃窃私语。他凑近施魏因施泰格的脖颈，气流的对换，绷紧的撩拨。  
施魏因施泰格没有动，但闭上了眼睛。  
施魏因施泰格先生想要这个。  
施魏因施泰格张开眼睛，蒂亚戈手上拿着一支红玫瑰。施魏因施泰格又一次挑起眉毛，咬紧颌骨。  
是吗？  
点头。一支红玫瑰。挺直的躯干。蒂亚戈-阿尔坎塔拉。  
蒂亚戈向观众的掌声鞠躬致谢。  
施魏因施泰格胸前的红玫瑰不见了，它在蒂亚戈手里。施魏因施泰格歪头质询地看向魔术师。  
魔术师回过头，将手上的红玫瑰别在自己胸前。  
它属于我。  
蒂亚戈在施魏因施泰格的目光注视下，伸出舌头，分开花瓣，添上它们根部的缝隙。  
但是，  
蒂亚戈摘下自己白色的领结，衬衫的领口散落下来，散出了一条裂隙。蒂亚戈身体的热度从这条裂隙中散佚出来。  
蒂亚戈双手翻转，领结倏忽变成了一支白玫瑰。  
这一支是属于您的。  
蒂亚戈将白玫瑰别在了施魏因施泰格心脏前。蒂亚戈低沉的声音。  
它曾经扼在我的咽喉。

演出结束后南方月桂树戏团离开了施魏因施泰格的城市。

两个礼拜后，蒂亚戈跟随南方月桂树戏团来到另一个城市。他在晨光中歪靠在床头衣着不整，读着西北日报。  
西北日报上有巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格发表的戏剧剧本——一幕无法搬上舞台的戏剧——两个带着面具的人的独白——单调到无聊以至无法搬上舞台——不需要搬上舞台。  
你在读什么？蒂亚戈的女助手坐在床边。  
戏剧剧本。  
怎么样？  
苍白。  
苍白？我不认为。否则你不会这样激动。  
女助手将一只手伸进蒂亚戈的大腿，另一只手接过蒂亚戈递过来的报纸。  
蒂亚戈向下躺了躺，享受他女助手的纾解。  
是情书。  
女助手带着笑意压低嗓音。  
是那个戏剧作家的疯狂意淫。  
蒂亚戈闭着眼睛，没有说话。但他更强烈的生理反应显然说明他被她的话取悦。  
你为什么每次都能挑中他的红玫瑰？  
女助手伏下头贴近蒂亚戈的大腿，蒂亚戈把她拉起来拍了拍她的臀。  
你注意到了？  
我注意到你的变化。  
女助手脱下自己的丝袜，掀起蒂亚戈的睡衣。  
因为他的玫瑰带着欲望的味道。  
你确认过了？  
女助手跨坐在蒂亚戈身上。  
嗯，他身上的欲望的味道。  
女助手坐了下去，蒂亚戈嗓子里愉悦地咕噜。  
你把自己唯一一支白玫瑰送给他了吧？  
蒂亚戈在愉悦的叹息中哼了一声作为回答。  
为什么？  
女助手在蒂亚戈身上缓慢起伏，蒂亚戈依然躺在床上。  
你看到他的眼睛了吗？  
绿色的眼睛。  
透明的灵魂。  
女助手又捡起床上的报纸，加快了频率，在碰撞中一行一行地读着施魏因施泰格的台词。  
蒂亚戈依然躺在床上，但它脉络上的跳动的回应比以往热情，他更快地被推上高峰。  
那个戏剧作家挺值的，不是吗？  
高潮过后，女助手又坐回到床边，用蒂亚戈的内衣擦拭下体，重新套上丝袜。  
的确。  
蒂亚戈又重新坐起来，靠着床头。  
他是在邀请你回去，你会回去吗？  
不。


End file.
